snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Herbology Hall of Honor
The Herbology Hall of Honor was started by Professor Anastasia Bunbury in Term 21 (2067). It featured outstanding samples of student work for Terms 21-23, including drawings, notes, and bits of original poetry. 'Term 21: Puffapods' Homework drawings from Lesson One: Waterloopuff.jpg|Clifford Carden's puffapod homework drawing. LadyNerdseed.jpg|Lyra Noir's puffapod seed drawing. LadyNerdflower.jpg|Lyra Noir's puffpod flower drawing. SweetAussiepuff-1.jpg|Aggie Brandywine's puffpod and classroom drawing. Leenesseed.png|Varius Tipps' puffapod homework drawing. druidflowerPuff.jpg|Tobi Avalon's puffapod homework drawing. Celandinepuffy.jpg|Celandine Toussaint's puffapod homework drawing. AmirawithaC.jpg|Camira Yaxley's puffapod homework drawing. Cassirinpuff.jpg|Copernicus Kettleburn's puffapod homework drawing. Grangerfn1puff.png|Rebecca Parker's puffapod homework drawing. hpluvr037puff.jpg|Keefer Marius' puffapod homework drawing. kaosdoodlespuff.jpg|Alexis Chosen's puffapod homework drawing. Whitterzpuff.jpg|Whigalima Whiggmeister's puffapod homework drawing. ZekeWeasleypuff.png|Zeke Weasley's puffapod homework drawing. hannahbry27.png|Hannah Weasley's puffapod homework drawing. Zoerawrpuff.png|Jacob Upstead's puffapod homework drawing. PinkPixiepuff.jpg|Jasmine Black's puffapod homework drawing. MeredithRodneyMcKaypuffy.jpg|Sarah Griffin's puffapod homework drawing. fish_kidpuff.jpg|Nathaniel Cochran's puffapod homework drawing. annabananapuff.jpg|Anna Greingoth's puffapod homework drawing. dingDongpuffy.gif|Cameron Karsten's puffapod homework drawing. Geraldinechangpuff.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's puffapod homework drawing. TOUZROCKS.png|Plymouth Morgan's epic puffapod homework drawing. 'Term 21: Extra Credit - Potting Puffapods' cliffyextracredit.jpg|Clifford Carden's extra credit drawing. williamcullack.jpg|William Cullack's extra credit drawing. annas_puffapod.jpg|Anna Greingoth's extra credit drawing. Puffapotting.jpg|Plymouth Morgan's legendary extra credit drawing. Kapoorpot.jpg|Celandine Toussaint's extra credit drawing. puffa1.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit drawing (part one). puffa2.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit drawing (part two). puffa4.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit drawing (part three). puffa3.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit drawing (part four). 'Term 21: Planting Puffapods/Flutterbies' anna_cela.jpg|Anna Banana's extra credit and final exam assignment. flutterbycopernicus.jpg|Copernicus Kettleburn's extra credit and final exam assignment. extrahedwig18.jpg|Ana Baptista's extra credit and final exam assignment. flutterbymiles.png|Miles Parker's extra credit and final exam assignment. herbology-4.jpg|Clifford Carden's extra credit and final exam assignment. bunburycorn.jpg|Celandine Toussaint's extra credit drawing of Professor Bunbury....as an acorn. puffabubblebow.jpg|Celandine Toussaint's extra credit and final exam assignment. homework31.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. Homework32.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. Homework33.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. Homework34.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. pufflutta.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. pufflutta2.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. bunbunz.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. bunrab.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. final.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. IMG00022.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. IMG00020.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. IMG00025.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. IMG00023.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's extra credit and final exam assignment. 'Term 22: The Water Lily ''Victoria Amazonica torin_kane_fanged_lily.jpg|Torin Kane's Victoria Amazonica drawing. cliffordhover.jpg|Clifford Carden's Victoria Amazonica drawing. celalily.jpg|Celandine Toussaint's Victoria Amazonica drawing. copelilypad.jpg|Copernicus Kettleburn's Victoria Amazonica drawing. lily.jpg|Plymouth Morgan's superb Victoria Amazonica drawing. bouncinglil1.png|Fyodor Balouch's Victoria Amazonica drawing. chrispotterhw.jpg|Chris Potter's Victoria Amazonica drawing. anna_herb1.jpg|Anna Greingoth's Victoria Amazonica drawing. gilleewilycopy.jpg|Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's Victoria Amazonica drawing. Untitledgillycopy.jpg|Another one of Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's Victoria Amazonica drawings. gilleewily.jpg|And one more of Jane-Elizabeth Louise Antoinette's Victoria Amazonica drawings. '''Term 22: Gillyweed and Cuscuta TorinReeseMonkeys.jpg|Torin Kane's illustration of the uses of gillyweed. Herbology-gillyweed-1.jpg|Clifford Carden's illustration of the uses of gillyweed. gilly.png|Fyodor Balouch's illustration of the uses of gillyweed....(part one) isnot.png|Fyodor Balouch's illustration of the uses of gillyweed....(part two) cuscuta.png|Fyodor Balouch's illustration of the uses of gillyweed....(part three) anna_gillyweed_whale.jpg|Anna Greingoth's illustration of the uses of gillyweed. 'Term 23: Care of Magical Creatures "Gifts O' Poo"' Professor Bunbury, Please enjoy this humble gift in all its finery. I hope you can make use of both, and please know I am always willing to help "spread" the joy. Sincerely, Copernicus P. Kettleburn ________________________________________________________________________________________ Dear Professor Bunbury-- Please enjoy this lovely gift, may it bring you happiness. You are the best Herbology teacher I know! Perhaps you can use what's inside the box as fertilizer for your plants? To a professor pretty and true, Who has the best taste when it comes to shoes. I hope these are just the right size, I see why you capture the heart of guys. Please take these shoes and where then with delight, I hope it makes up for what's in the box alright. I better get top marks for this kind of work, Cause I would hate to cause any damage or make you go berserk! Thanks so much for your wonderful class today, I feel like I've learned a lot, that's all I have to say. --Rafe Lycaon ________________________________________________________________________________________ "The reason I think you deserve this poo, is for all the wonderful things you do. You give us great lessons, you love you plant specimens. And you can be smart and beautiful too!" ~Chris Potter ________________________________________________________________________________________ Here is a present from me to you, the coolest professor with an awesome red hair-do During our Devil's Snare lesson people gave you a hard time Because they all thought you'd put their lives on the line After that stress you deserve a present or two! So I've decorated a pot and filled it with poo! While the silvery dung smells, the plants think it's a treat But you've been warned--it's not something to eat! Sincerely, Jack Fritzera, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain ___________________________________________________________________________________ "I looked high and I looked low What I found doesn't glow But here it is with a nice bow I could have made a song that I sung But I found you some moon-calf dung Professor Bunbury, here's hoping this is something you like And after getting this I'm going to take a hike." ~Jason Potter Weasley ________________________________________________________________________________________ "I picked this for you, A jar of moon calf poo. I hope you like it so, I even wrapped it in a pretty bow." ~Destiny Shepard ________________________________________________________________________________________ To you, lovely professor, Here is a present, for you're gross lovely plants. It's shiiney! You might laiike it. It can double up as a mirror, so that you can do your hair and such. It's POO!! HURRAH!! AND because I LOVE you so much and i know you will love the gesture, i am about to send a little note to all of the ghosts so they can come and look at it with you! Yay!! You can have a Ghosty Poo Party!! You are very welcome, in advance : ) Lucille Beambrook ________________________________________________________________________________________ Professor, This poo, is so not you, and well . . It's something I had to do, so to make it easier; I got you a shoe - box- containing a pair of shoes. P.S I suck at Poems, enjoy the shoes. Not so much the poo. Tammy Wood. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Magical Plants are Beautiful When They Grow Up Healthy and Strong Bouncing Bulbs, Devil’s Snare, Fanged Geraniums, Flitterblooms, Flutterby Bushes, Honking Daffodils, Mandrakes, and Puffapods Need Tender Loving Care Which You Give Them Each and Every Day I Bring to You Today a Small Gift I Hope You Can Use All the Time Mooncalf Dung Collected Under a Moon so Full We Could Hear the Werewolves Howl and Yell The Dung Was Collected After the Mooncalves Had Danced And Pranced the Night Away I Collected This Dung With Tender Loving Care During Our Latest Care of Magic Creatures Soiree So Your Plants Can Enjoy This Magical Fare The Mooncalf Dung Will Help Them Grow Big and Strong The Devil’s Snare and Flutterblooms Will Sing Along Professor Morgan Gave Us This Task To Bring You These Mason Jars With Pink Decorations Galore She also Sends You Salutations and More And Hopes You Will Enjoy Her Little Morsels And Want More The Mooncalf Are Now Back in Their Burrows The Students Are All in A Hurry They Must Finish This Task Before the Witching Hour Chimes This Jar Is Just One of Many That You Will Find in A Hurry The Other Students Will Bring Their Jars Before the Deadline Don’t Worry Have Fun Spreading the Dung May You Plants Live Long and Prosper Happy Planting Professor Bunbury Abby Wright ________________________________________________________________________________________ You know your subject well, You know your pink high heels, I bet you can in one glance tell, How a leaflet feels. You know each pretty plant, Or the most vicious of vines, You know their ways, their habitats, You can read their signs. In class, you often tell, Plants love some love, good care, I bring a little bit of both, SO THERE! My hard work as their share. HavefunwiththePink, Professor. ♥ Fyodor Balouch ________________________________________________________________________________________ Even though it's eww, I picked this for you, Inside is a jar of poo, Did you know Moon Calfs don't moo? Nicolette Finn ________________________________________________________________________________________ Dear Professor Bunbury, I must warn you that while I barely know you and therefore am eager to get to know you, this gift is not a sign of the opposite. In fact, this is simply an assignment for class, and I'm sure you'll have already received tons of gifts like these. Disgusting as it may be, I'd like to remind you, also, that the chocolates are indeed uncontaminated. However, if I were you, I wouldn't dare touch it. But if you believe that you would like to indulge...go on ahead. Otherwise, toss it out. Thank you for understand, professor. Sincerely, Lucy Dawn. : Professor Bunbury, a fine teacher Though some may view her as a scary creature Therefore, it may seem fit to give her this It's a bottle of filth, it's pretty hard hard to miss Perhaps her creature-like self might do well To roll around in this substance carrying a horrid smell Because after all, she's Professor Bunbury Quick! Get out! HURRY!! '' ________________________________________________________________________________________ Here's a pot of poo Especially for you You make the gardens a beautiful place Where people can relax and have some space This is not meant to be rude It's just a present from me to your plants for you. Michelle Stefko p.s. This really isn't meant to be rude. It's just an assignment, and your plants will love it! ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Not exactly a gift, though something quite useful, for your passion and interest, those plants that are so beautiful. " ~Evelyn Flores ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Poo for You" By: LouAnn Lavender Purple One day, when I am old and gray, have wrinkled skin, and can no longer see, I will be able to sit back in my rocking chair and remember just what Hogwarts once meant to me. My first memory was attending the Start-of-Term Feast, where two boys slung---all over us---gobs of poo. We gathered that poo, each and every smidget of it, as a gift to someone special---you! How ironic is it that today, on this...random day in February...I once again come to you with a jar of poo. I think it's become sort of a tradition to bring these jars of fertilizer as gifts to you! You know, in our world today, there are some people who enjoy diamonds, shoes, dresses, and rings... But you, Professor Bunbury, oh great lover of poo, seem to not get gifted with those material things! It is POO FOR YOU...always poo for you. For we know this is what you truly want and need. Remember to enjoy it, and of course give it to the plants without greed. ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Does Herbology bring Prof. Bunbury joy Did this mooncalf dung come from one named Roy Either way it does not matter Since our midnight session there is mooncalf dung that could be put in a batter A mixture that could help the Professor of Herbology do great things And therefore fly up on soaring wings." ''~Zoe DeValk Category:Herbology Category:Term 21 Category:Term 22 Category:Term 23